The instant invention relates generally to coin banks and more specifically it relates to a safe coin box.
Numerous coin banks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to retain coins received within the banks. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 993,979; 2,218,431 and 3,143,285 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.